Jenna x Balto: FS and CYFTLT
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: It's kind of like what I did in Wolf Alpha, but just with Jenna portraying Simba and Balto portraying Nala. Recycled the characters of Muru and Mluk.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Balto or The Lion King, only the story. The characters of Balto belongs to Universal and the characters of The Lion King belongs to Disney. They only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. In this story I recycled the characters from The Wolf Alpha. The only difference in this story is that Balto and Jenna's roles are switched; Jenna will be portraying Simba and Balto will be portraying Nala. It will start and end the same way as The Wolf Alpha chapter. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Jenna and Balto: Reunion/Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

It was late in the afternoon in Hakuna Matata Forest. Muru the mouse and Mluk the polar bear were enjoying a nice walk through the woods. Their friend Jenna was somewhere off on her own, probably still feeling down from the other night. Muru and Mluk thought it be best to leave her alone for a while. As they walked along they were singing 'The Dog Sleeps Tonight'. Mluk provided the background music while Muru sang the lyrics…

 **Mluk:** _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

 **Muru:** _In the forest_

 _The mighty forest_

 _The dog sleeps tonight_

 _In the forest_

 _The mighty forest_

 _The dog sleeps…_

Mluk stops singing when he notices a beetle land right in front of him. The beetle starts to walk off in the woods, causing Mluk to hungrily follow it. When he disappeared into a bush, he left Muru alone as the mouse kept singing. Muru didn't hear the background music and shouted, "I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!" Then he sang the last line on a high note and did a shake of his body.

 **Muru:** _A-wiiiiii_

 _Iiiiii-iiiiii-iiii_

 _A-Mluk-bum-baa-weh_

When he didn't hear his friend, Muru took a deep breath, looked back and asked, "Mluk?" That's when he noticed that Mluk was gone. He looks around for his pal, but couldn't see him. He tries calling out, "Mluk?"

Mluk hummed as he followed the beetle further into the forest, far away from Muru. He went so far in fact that he couldn't hear the mouse's voice when he called. He continued to follow the beetle before it takes flight to an overturned log. With a grin, Mluk starts to stalk the bug, but quickly hid behind the trunk of a tree when the beetle senses danger and turns around. The polar bear peeked around the tree as the beetle turns back around. Mluk licks his chops as he quickly went after the bug as it disappeared over the log. Mluk tried to jump over the log, but had to climb it. As he tried climbing it, a soft snap of a twig causes him to freeze. Looking behind him he says, "Muru?"

He looked for a sign of his friend, but all he saw were a couple of trees and an open field of grass. Mluk shrugged it off and climbed over the log. Mluk raises his right next to the beetle with every intention of eating it. But before he could, the beetle takes off in flight. Then he noticed something in the tall grass moving towards him. The creature looked canine-ish and he thought that it was just Jenna. But when he took a closer look, he noticed that this canine had two-toned grey fur, looked more like a male wolf and had yellow hungry looking eyes. He became afraid when he heard it softly growling.

"AHHHHH!" Mluk screams in terror, but this only makes the wolfdog charge at him. Mluk maybe a polar bear, but he wasn't exactly much in the brave department at this moment. Quickly scooting back, Mluk then turned and ran away as the wolfdog jumps clear over the log after him. Mluk runs as fast as he could, but the wolfdog is quickly catching up. The grey wolfdog growls loudly as he continues to chase Mluk through the forest. Muru could hear the sounds of the chase. He looks about and calls out, "Mluk?"

Mluk did his best trying to avoid the wolfdog, but he was gaining on him fast. Jumping over rocks and running around trees, the polar bear tried to shake him, but the wolfdog was able to follow. They came to a giant tree and zig-zag across it. Mluk nearly avoids getting pounced on as they ran off it. Mluk gains a little distance and saw a root raised in the air. Thinking that it would be big enough from him, he dives for it. Muru had been running in the same direction and was nearly scared out of his wits when Mluk came through the root and got stuck. The polar bear frantically scrambled to get out. Muru, not fully understanding the situation, asks, "Mluk! Mluk! Hey, what's goin' on?"

"HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Mluk shouts in Muru's face. Still not understanding the problem, the mouse climbs over the bear and onto the root to see what it was while asking, "Huh?"

That's when he saw the wolfdog running at them at full speed. "Whoa!" Muru shouts. Jumping down to Mluk's rear, he started to push him. But as hard as he pushed, he wasn't able to get Mluk through and said, "Jeez! Why do I always have save your- AAHHHHH!" His rant turned into a scream when he turned and saw that the wolfdog was much closer.

And just when the wolfdog opens his jaws and bounds over at them, Muru's fear turns into surprise as he saw Jenna's shadow loom over them. The wolfdog slid to a stop as he was confused at seeing the red furred dog jump over her friends. But his confusion turned into anger as Jenna tackled him to the ground. He lay under her but had a paw pressing up against her chin, glaring at the she-dog. Jenna looks back down at him with an equal glare and bared teeth. The wolfdog pushes her off of him and rises on his back legs. Both canines circle each other, growling and trying to scratch each other. Jenna lunged for him again, but the wolfdog jumped back and came forward with a headbutt her in the shoulder. She stumbled back but looked him in the eye as she bared her teeth and growled. The wolfdog growled back as he charged at her. She reared up on her hindlegs and tried to scratch him in the face, but only barely got the top of his head as he used his shoulder to knock her on her back. The wolfdog quickly steps over her and with a snarl tried to lunge for her neck. But with quick reflexes she was able to avoid the bites and used her back paws to kick him away. On the side lines, Muru rubbed Mluk's back and tried to reassure him, "Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay!" Mluk tries to look over the root to see, but couldn't get a glimpse of the action.

Jenna and the wolfdog keeps up the fight, each jumping forward with a bite and making the other jump back in defense. Jenna was able to knock the wolfdog back with a headbutt, but he ran and then jumped on the trunk of a tree and came down on her. The attack knocked Jenna on her side as the wolfdog took the scruff of her neck and started shaking. She quickly used her back paws to kick him in the stomach, making him release her. Then with a headbutt with her head to his, he caused the wolfdog to stumble backwards. Over on the root, Muru started shouting moves to Jenna, "Get him! Bit his head!" Jenna and the wolfdog then reared up on their hindlegs and wrapped their forelegs around their shoulders as they continued to brawl. He tried push her over as she took his ear into her jaws and tugged a little. They soon separated and he tried clawing at her head but only got a little fur on her head. Muru still called attacks as they jumped around each other in a circle, "Go for the jugular! The jugular!" He stopped cheering, turned to Mluk and whispered, "See, I told you she'd come in handy." Then he looked back to the fight.

Jenna rushed the wolfdog again and tackles him onto his back. But when his back touched the ground, he pressed his back feet against her belly and kicked up with them. This caused the two canines flipped through the air. As they came back down with him on top now, Jenna hit the ground and came back up a little, but he pushed her back down with his forepaws on her chest. She gritted her teeth when she hit the ground with a loud thump. The wolfdog stood over her, glaring and growling while panting from the fight. But Jenna was no longer in a battling mood as she looks up to him, for she remembers the move. Looking the wolfdog in his narrowed eyes, she utters a single word, "Balto?"

This turns the wolfdog's fierce anger turn into confusion and immediately steps backwards off her and sits down a few feet from the red furred she-dog. Jenna gets up and comes a little closer, and a smile forms on her face as she asks him, "Is it really you?"

The wolfdog is still confused as he asks, "Who are you?" Jenna's smile grew as she revealed, "It's me. Jenna."

"Jenna?" Balto asks as he looks closer at her. Jenna nodded in confirmation, which turned Balto's confusion into surprise and joy as they both shout, "Whoa!"

The two canine's run up to each other and lightly butted their heads together. They circled each other to see how much the other has changed. Muru, however, drops his jaw in confusion and shock at the turn of events. Jenna joyously exclaims, "It's so great to see you!"

Muru jumped off the log and walked towards the two canines. Jenna then asks him, "What are you doing here?" Balto then questions the question by saying, "What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?'? What are you doing here?"

Muru walked to where he was in between them down at their feet, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!" This made Jenna and Balto looked down to the mouse. Jenna then explains, "Muru, this is Balto. He's my best friend!"

"Friend!" Muru asks in confusion and disbelief with his paws on his hips. Jenna smiled as he said, "Yeah!" Then she looked to Mluk as tried to pull himself out and shouted, "Hey, Mluk, come over here!" Mluk finally got himself free, looked back to the others while saying, "Huh?"

"Balto, this Mluk. Mluk, Balto." Jenna introduced as the polar bear walked over. Mluk, no longer scared, had a smile on his face and bowed as he said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure's all mine." Balto said smiling with a slight bow of his head. Muru lost himself in the introductions and said, "How do you do-"

Then he remembered what happened a few minutes ago, "Whoa! Whoa. Time out…" He said as he made the time out sign before saying, "You know him." He points to Balto, making the other two look at him. Then he said, "He knows you." Then he pointed to Jenna, making them look at her. "But he wants to eat him." Jenna and Balto look over at Mluk as Muru calmly continued, "And everybody's… okay with this?" Then he jumped up with his arms flailing and shouts, "DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

Jenna lowered her head to the mouse and said, "Relax Muru."

"Wait until everybody finds out you've been here all this time!" Balto said with a smile, bringing her to his eye level. But then her face falls as she seriously said, "And your mother… what will she think?" Jenna was a little startled by the same line that Steele used on her that horrible day. She tried to ease it by saying, "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well of course they do." Balto said, "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?" Jenna asks, becoming curious. Balto's face fell when he said, "Yeah. Steele told us about the stampede."

"He did?" Jenna said. She found it a little odd about him talking about that day, then asks, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive." Balto said with a smile. Then his smile grew as he realized as he said, "And that means… you're the chief."

Jenna was stunned by this while Muru didn't believe him for a second, "Chief? Pbbb. My friend, please, have you got your dogs crossed." Mluk suddenly awestruck as he stepped forward and said, "Chief?" Jenna didn't know what to say as Mluk crawled on his belly to her and said, "Your majesty! I gravel at your feet." Then grabbing Jenna's forepaw, he noisily kissed it repeatedly. Jenna pulled her paw away and said with an annoyed expression, "Stop it."

"It's not 'gravel'. It's 'grovel'." Muru corrected as he walked up to the polar bear, "And DON'T- she's not the chief." Then he looked up to Jenna and asked, "Are ya?"

"No!" Jenna quickly said. This shocked Balto as he questions, "Jenna?!"

"No, I'm not the chief." Jenna said before getting up. She then said, "Maybe I was gonna be, but…" She walked away from the group, "that was a long time ago."

Muru wasn't believing what he was hearing and questioned the red furred dog himself, "Let me get this straight. You're the chief? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same girl." Jenna said to reassure him. But Muru said with enthusiasm and a clenched raised fist, "But with power!"

"Could you guys… please excuse us for a few minutes?" Balto asked politely when he lowered his head with a smile. Muru then taps Mluk on the snout and said, "Hey, whatever he has to say, he can say in front of us." His smile drops when he looks to the she-dog and said, "Right, Jenna?"

Jenna thought for a moment before saying, "Hmm. Maybe you'd better go."

Muru looked up to her with his mouth open. Then raising his arms he said in disbelief, "It starts." He turns and walks off while saying, "You think you know a girl…" Mluk gives a reluctant groan as he follows Muru into the woods.

When she couldn't see them anymore, Jenna smiles with a sigh and then said, "Muru and Mluk. You learn to live 'em." She looks over at Balto, but her smile fades when she sees that he's looking sad. She walked over to him and asks, "What?" When she moves onto his right side, she asks again, "What is it?"

Balto's head hung as he softly spoke, "It's like your back from the dead." He turns to her and shakes his head as he sadly said, "You don't know how much it will mean to everyone." He looked down with his eyes closed and said, "Or what it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay." Jenna said to reassure him. Balto then moved his head over hers and said, "I've really missed you."

Jenna was a little startled by his bold display of affection, but then smiled as she said, "I've missed you too." Balto then moved his head to where he could rub hers, and she rubbed back lovingly.

Muru and Mluk didn't really leave them as they watched from a good distance from underneath some brush. While Mluk didn't have any problems with this, Muru wasn't too happy about it. Muru scoffed at this and said as the two canines stood up, "I tell you, Mluk, this stinks."

"Oh. Sorry." Mluk apologizes as he moved the bushes off of them.

"Not you. Them!" The mouse gestures as Jenna and Balto walked away. Then with a gesture to each hand as he begrudgingly said, "Her. Him. Alone."

"What would be wrong with that?" Mluk asked down at the mouse. Muru then starts to sing…

 **Muru:** _I can see what's happening_

Mluk: "What?"

 **Muru:** _And they don't have a clue_

Mluk: "Who?"

 **Muru:** _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

 _Our trio's down two_

Mluk in realization: "Oh."

Then in a French accent, Muru sings…

 **Muru:** _Ze sweet caress of twilight_

Muru then moves in front of Mluk…

 **Muru:** _There's magic everywhere_

 _And with all this romantic atmosphere_

He moved to the top of Mluk's head and slid on his belly right between the polar bear's eyes before becoming dramatic, making Mluk start to think…

 **Muru:** _Disaster's in the air_

In a different part of the forest, the sound of a female singer takes over…

 **Female Singer:** _Can you feel the love tonight?_

Jenna leads Balto over a rise and they both climb down some rocks that came to the bottom of a waterfall. Both canines start to walk along the stepping stones along the waterfall.

 _The peace the evening brings_

They start to weave through the gaps in the waterfall as Balto followed Jenna.

 _The world for once, in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

Jenna and Balto came to a stop with the red furred dog looking up into wolfdog's eyes. Then the two walk out of the water fall and move to a spot where they could bend and take a drink. And as they lapped up the water, they began to think about what they should say.

 **Jenna:** _So many things to tell him_

 _But how to make him see_

Jenna stops lapping the water and looks over at Balto. He noticed and stopped for a moment, but then went back to lapping the water.

 _The truth about my past?_

 _Impossible!_

She turned her head away at the thought, not wanting to tell him why.

 _He'd turn away from me_

Balto then stops drinking and lifts his head up to look at her.

 **Balto:** _She's holding back, She's hiding_

 _But what, I can't decide_

Both canines look at each other before a smile grows on Jenna's face. Then she starts to bound past him. He turns his head to see what she was up to.

 _Why won't she be the chief I know she is_

 _The chief I see inside_

Jenna came running back with a vine in her mouth. He moves aside as she jumps and swings over the river. She let go of the vine and fell into the water with a huge splash.

 **Chorus:** _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

Balto stretches his head out to look in the water for her. He noticed a trail of bubbles coming towards him. When he looks down, Jenna shoots up out of the water and wraps her forelegs around his neck. Then she playfully pulled him into the water with a splash. Balto resurfaced with a gasp. He swam back to the rock and pulled himself out of the water. He moved three feet away from the river and pants as he's now dripping wet. When Jena climbs out of the water, Balto looks to her with a smile and pushes her back in with another splash.

 **Chorus:** _The world for once, in perfect harmony_

Balto ran through a field with Jenna chasing after him as the afternoon started to become twilight. Their running scares a few birds out of the tall grass. They run through some trees and down a hill. When Balto stops, he turns and faces Jenna on his back legs. She rose too and started to play fight with him. They walked backwards as she wrapped her forepaws around his shoulder and he did the same. A few steps backwards, and they tripped and tumbled down a hill.

 _With all its living things_

 _Can you feel the lover tonight_

 _You needn't look too far_

When they reached the bottom of the hill, they land in a pile with Jenna on top of Balto. Laughing at their fun, Jenna closed her eyes as she continued laughing. Balto stopped laughing as he looked up at her. He wraps his paws around her neck, pulls her head close and then licked her cheek. Jenna became surprised from it as she looks down at the wolfdog. Balto looked up to her with a smile. Jenna's surprised face turned into a smile of her own.

 **Chorus:** _Sealing through the night's uncertainties_

Jenna lets Balto get up and the two look into each other's eyes. Then moving their heads closer, they rub against each other's necks.

 _Love is where they are_

Back to where Muru and Mluk sat, both could feel their hearts break from the thought of losing their friend.

 **Muru:** _And if she falls in love tonight_

Mluk sniffs at the thought as Muru turns towards the polar bear…

 _It can be assumed_

The mouse then presses into Mluk's side and starts to cry. Mluk was equally sad as he sang…

 **Mluk:** _Her carefree days with are history_

 **Muru and Mluk:** _In short, our pal is doomed_

Both the polar bear and mouse were dramatic in that last verse as they raised their forelegs in an arch. Then looking at each other they start crying their eyes out with the tears shooting out in an arch.

Author's Note: This was actually fun to write. And if you were wondering about why Balto was far from their home, I'm just going to say that Steele just waited until he was of age to kick him out of the pack. And do not worry, I have plenty of other stories just like this one. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
